Promises in the End
by TVGirl09
Summary: While the others are away Charlie says goodbye to his mother on her death bed, in secret, making a promise to her. One shot. Disclaimer: I don't Own NUMB3RS.


Charlie stood in the doorway of his mother's room as she slept peacefully. Even with her covered up she looked so much skinnier, so much frailer. Her complexion was too pale.

His mom didn't sleep well and she didn't eat well. Internally he knew her time was coming close but he didn't want to dwell on it. There was only so much the human body could take, and the human spirit – for all its glory – could only do so much. When a person's time came he knew that there was no stopping it.

Still, he didn't want to think about that. His mom had to be strong, had to survive.

As he stood there his mom rolled over, her eyes opening slightly. She smiled as she looked over at him.

"Charles," she whispered before propping herself up feebly. He rushed forward and helped her sit.

"Do you need anything?" Charlie asked, wishing there was something he could do. Wishing his oh-so-precious math could help in someway but he knew it couldn't. Math could only do so much.

"First off, you could give your mother a hug," she said smiling and he leaned forward to hug her. As he did she kissed his forehead, right before she pulled away. "Second thing you could do is get a hair cut, you look like a hooligan."

He chuckled, trying not to show her his sadness. She was here, now, in this time, yet all he could think about was the immanent future where he knew she wouldn't be. How would he handle her death when he couldn't even handle the fact that she was dying.

"My baby," his mom muttered before touching his face. He looked at her face and knew that somehow she knew what he was thinking, like always. "It's okay. I'm fine. Tomorrow is another day."

"But you may not be here tomorrow," he confessed and his mom squeezed his hands.

"Then tomorrow, a new equation will come to you, Don will go back to work, and your father will continue with life, as you all will," his mom said before coughing. Her voice was dry and Charlie quickly grabbed her glass off the bedside table and handed to her.

She drank it slowly.

"That better?" Charlie asked when she finished the water. She nodded her head slowly. "Can I get you anything else?"

Her eyes turned to him, sad. Then she spoke, her voice a quiet whisper but it was strong. "Charlie, I need you to promise me that you'll always look after your brother and father, as best you can. I know that you're father will be broken up when I die and I'm worried about what will become of him. You're brother, he'll pretend to be strong but he'll be just as bad as you will be. With his job he may even become more headstrong and destructive. I need you to guide them, make sure they don't fall apart too much. Can you promise me?"

Charlie looked at his mom, surprised. Usually this type of job fell on his brother's shoulders. Why would she ask him?

"I promise," he stuttered kind of surprised.

"You'll have your math to go to when things get tough. Math is safe. Don will have his work but his work isn't safe, he could get himself killed if he's not careful," his mom explained before yawning.

"I promise," Charlie said before standing up. "Get some rest, mom."

"I love you, Charles," his mom said and he smiled at her.

"I love you too," Charlie called before walking to the door. As he reached the door he turned back to look at his mom. She was already asleep.

Tears glistened in his eyes as he understood what that conversation had really meant. His mom was saying goodbye. He choked back a sob before heading to the garage.

--

Charlie was working on his math problems, two days having passed since his conversation with his mom. Don walked into the room, his eyes red and puffy. Charlie understood the signs.

He didn't speak but pulled his brother close. He had to be strong. He couldn't break down. The tears in his eyes would not fall. He'd keep that promise to his mother, no matter what.

"She's gone," his brother whispered and Charlie held him tighter.

"It'll be okay," Charlie whispered to his big brother, his voice slightly choked as he said the words that he wasn't even sure were the truth anymore. He closed his eyes, pushing back his own tears.

His brother needed him. He'd have to be strong. He could mourn on his own time. His family needed him.


End file.
